Season 2
Season 2 '''is the second group of Beck and Bond's YouTube videos. It began on February 11, 2016. '''Cast Main Cast * Beck Hassen * Bond Hassen Recurring Cast * Campbell * Bond Hassen as Sharon * Holt * Jett * Jack Pearson * Mary Carol * Barrett * McLean * Beck's Mom * Audrey * Sophia * Mills Guest Cast * Andrew * Ford * Lawton * Ford Johnson Pictured Cast * Steve Harvey Mentioned Cast * Ethan Videos # Beck Vlog #1: The Bat Mitzvah (201)- February 11, 2016 # Short Stack 4 (202)- February 12, 2016 # Bond Tries to be an Athlete (Ep. 2) (203)- February 15, 2016 # January 2015 Vines (204)- February 16, 2016 # News with Beck and Bond: Into the Storm (206)- March 2, 2016 # Beck Vlog #2: Beck's Old School (207)- March 3, 2016 # Meet Sharon (208)- March 6, 2016 # Cooking with Beck and Bond (Ep. 4) (205)- March 8, 2016 # Beck and Bond Vlog #1: From Houston to Colorado (210)- March 10, 2016 # Beck and Bond Vlog #2: Carretts Everywhere (211)- March 11, 2016 # Sharon Vlog #1 (212)- March 12, 2016 # February 2015 Vines (209)- March 17, 2016 # Beck's Ranch Tour (214)- March 28, 2016 # Beck Memorizes the Presidents (215)- April 6, 2016 # New Spanish Vocabulary (216)- April 8, 2016 # Beck Vlog #3: It's Declined (217)- April 11, 2016 # Beck and Bond Vlog #3: Nights on Vacation (213)- April 15, 2016 # Beck's Rainy Day (219)- April 26, 2016 # Cooking with Beck (Ep. 5) (221)- April 28, 2016 # Beck Vlog #4: The Surprise Party (222)- April 29, 2016 # Beck's Rules of Instagram (223)- May 6, 2016 # Bond's Baseball Games (224)- May 11, 2016 # The Instagram Project ft. Blyndon and McBeck (228)- May 15, 2016 # Sharon's Dab (229)- May 17, 2016 # Bond's Baseball Games- Baseball & Thunder (Ep. 2) (225)- May 18, 2016 # March-May 2015 Vines (220)- May 21, 2016 # Bond Vlog #1 (230)- May 29, 2016 # Bond's Baseball Games- The Continuation (Ep. 3) (226)- June 1, 2016 # Cooking with Bond: Fresh Guacamole (231)- June 6, 2016 # Bond Meets Sharon (232)- June 10, 2016 # Beck and Bond Hassen Channel Trailer (234)- June 12, 2016 # Beck's Rescue Attempt (236)- June 16, 2016 # When You Drink Coffee for the First Time (235)- June 17, 2016 # June-August 2015 Vines (237)- June 21, 2016 # Bond's Baseball Games- Buffalo Wild Wings (Ep. 4) (227)- June 22, 2016 # Ask Beck ft. Daryn Mehling (233)- June 24, 2016 # Night with my Nephews- Presidential Candidates (218)- June 27, 2016 # School Nurses be Like- Medium Rare (Ep. 2) (238)- July 1, 2016 Trivia * The first video of the season will feature many of Beck's friends. * Beck, Bond, and Sharon will begin to vlog this season. * This season began filming on February 6, 2016 and ended on June 30, 2016. * The first video uploaded for the season was two weeks after the Season 1 finale. * On February 11, 2016, it was announced that the season would have 19 videos. However, on March 3, 2016, the video count was increased to 33. On May 21, 2016, the video count was increased again to 38. * Many extra videos were filmed this season that were never uploaded. ** When You Find out Your Crush has a Boyfriend on January 30, 2016 ** 101 Days of Carrett on February 5, 2016 ** Neighborhood Vlogs with Beck on February 5, 2016 ** Music Videos (Ep. 3) on February 20, 2016 ** Beck Vlog #3: On the Run on February 20, 2016 ** Bond Commercial #2: The Ski Jacket on March 10, 2016 ** Poetry with Beck on April 3, 2016 ** Middle School Advice on May 25, 2016 ** Beck Vlog #5: Hyatt Lost Pines on May 27, 2016 ** Beck Vlog #5: The Mission Trip on June 1, 2016 * Sharon was supposed to have a sister named Shannon, who would be played by Beck. A video called "Meet Shannon" was written on March 11, 2016 but never made it farther because Beck didn't want to play Shannon. ** On April 17, 2016, it was announced that Jack Sullo would take the role of Shannon. *** On May 21, 2016, Beck reclaimed the role of Shannon and Jack Sullo took the role of Shantal. * On April 12, 2016, it was announced that Bond had quit the channel. ** However, on May 7, 2016, it was announced that he would return to the channel. * This season will conclude in Summer 2016. * On April 24, 2016, the channel name was changed to "Beck Hassen." ** Beck's Rainy Day was the first video to be uploaded after the name change. It was the second video to be published under the channel name "Beck Hassen" after Bond the Distracted Cop. * This season will feature many new parts to old series. * Night with my Nephews (Ep. 3) still exists and certain clips from it are on Vine despite the video never being uploaded. * The channel was hacked by Lyndon Walsh on June 24, 2016. Deleted Videos * Beck's Log: The Bat Mitzvah on February 7, 2016 (Deleted Same Day, Later Reuploaded) * Beck Vlog #1: The Bat Mitzvah on February 10, 2016 (Deleted Same Day, Later Reuploaded) * Music Videos (Ep. 3) on February 23, 2016 (Deleted February 24, 2016)